hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Call The Shots
'''Call The Shots '''is the four episode of Hendrix Linguistics Plot Derrick opens a brief to his his teammates about where Klaus is hiding, as talks to them and what they are going to do, as Derrick suggest his team to fight against Klaus R.D.Ms, as Derrick will deal with Klaus alone, as Steel and Connor were arguing of who to use a weapon cannon laser, as Caitlyn wants to get involved but Derrick knows is dangerous and she being told by his father to look after him and she insist. Hendrix was recovering his arm, as he wants justice, as Caitlyn comes in and Hendrix wants to help, but Caitlyn said to him, as Hendrix wants to be a soldier and become a powerful one, as Caitlyn suggest him to wait and that gives her a answer to say, to Fennoy, as she has a idea. Derrick and his team battle against R.D.Ms robot, who battle against Providence Accord, who charge as Derrick and his team go through the ally way, as they battled against some R.D.Ms who where heading their way, as Steel and Connor continue to clear out, as Derrick head to the catacombs alone to find Klaus, as he prepares traps but Derrick was strong, fending off his robots crawling around the place. As Derrick found Klaus HQ and he appeared in the stairs, as Derrick prepares to fight him, in a long battle, Klaus nearly have the upper hand but Derrick uses the sword to cut his eye, as he beaten by Derrick, leaving him defeated and he captures Klaus to bring him to the Linguistic Asylum, as Providence forces where on the way, Derrick and his team successful destroy R.D.Ms as they were gone for now, Klaus knows R.D.Ms will attack cities and cause chaos when he is in prison, as he laughs. Caitlyn goes to Fennoy, to ask about the Cybernetics, Fennoy told him it's ready but needs to test before they can add more, Fennoy shows Caitlyn the device, as Caitlyn called it, the Cybernetics and it's a energy device for combat, not just combat, for known being of Earth, Caitlyn asks him to test it, but Fennoy wants her to test it, and that gives Caitlyn a idea. Hendrix arms is healed and began to become better, as he comes downstairs, so as Caitlyn dad, Derrick who returned from work, after defeated Klaus, as Hendrix happy he got what we wanted, but he wanted more of what's happening in the world, if their more then Klaus, Derrick knows the R.D.M isn't going to stop anytime soon, as Derrick goes downstair to fix gear for his gadgets, as Caitlyn let's Hendrix use the Cybernetics, as he refuse, Caitlyn help him put it on and it changes him, as he started to live, Caitlyn help Hendrix from flying out the window, as she think it can fly, but Hendrix fell to the grass, as Caitlyn said "Okay, that didn't" as she pause at the end. Episode Moments * Klaus is being defeated and was sent to Linguistic Asylum, before Hendrix Linguistics, he escaped and on the run again * Cybernetics is first shown, that is for combat and for known being in this galaxy * Derrick and his team, saved Organ City from Klaus and R.D.Ms * Caitlyn let's Hendrix test the Cybernetics, to see what it does * Hendrix arm is healed and fix from the R.D.Ms that broken him, month ago. Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past And Present) * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins (Past And Present) * Commander Derrick Hawkins (Past) * Mario Thompson (Past And Present) * Steel (Past) * Connor (Past) * Providence Soldiers (Past) * Kendrick Fennoy (Past) * Dwayne Smith "Deemer" (Past) * Captain Thomas James (Past) Villains * Klaus Chase (Past) * R.D.Ms (Past) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Cybernetics is first shown, it's created from couple years ago * Caitlyn let Hendrix tried out the Cybernetics, as he got better with it, by years later * Klaus got the scar, from Derrick * Linguistics Asylum a prison for mental illness and prisoners, as it mentioned like the Arkham Series See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Marty Isenberg Category:Directed By Andrea Romano